


Sweat, Salt, and Sand

by boomturkey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottomiweek, Creampie, Light BDSM, M/M, Omi-Origami, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, the inherent comedy of a cum based spit take
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomturkey/pseuds/boomturkey
Summary: Beach Hinata and Beach mode Omi-san have a lovely time together after a day spent at the beach.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 172
Collections: Bottomi Week 2021





	Sweat, Salt, and Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [tweet](https://twitter.com/0SAMUTIDDIES/status/1359899345668169734?s=20). I just really love Beach Hinata y'all. 
> 
> This might be a smutty spiritual successor to A Dri-fit named Desire, if you squint? Huge thank you to [Elle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleskandal/pseuds/elleskandal) for being a wonderful, hilarious beta on this. 
> 
> For [Bottomi Week 2k21 - Day 3: Creampie](https://twitter.com/boomturkeyao3/status/1366957962019807237?s=20)

“You’ve been looking at me like that all day.”

Sakusa glances over his shoulder to where Hinata is leaning against the wall on the other side of their hotel room. Fresh off their win at the Kurowashiki, the Black Jackals have rented rooms at a beach resort in Wakayama. They spent the day finally making Hinata’s dreams come true: playing a small “ _casual_ ” beach volleyball tournament.

 _Casual_ , because there is no universe where a team of hyper-competitive professional athletes is ever going to be laid back about a competition no matter how innocuous.

Sakusa has ended up paired up with Hinata, resulting in them absolutely obliterating every other pair. Throughout the day Sakusa could _feel_ Hinata’s eyes on him. Gaze a little too intense. Even though there was volleyball to be played, and Hinata _should_ have been paying attention to the court. He still played fine, but Sakusa couldn’t shake the feeling that Hinata had been watching him out of the corner of his eye.

Now, without the distraction of others around them, Sakusa can truly see that look for what it is: Hinata is looking at him like he’s a tall glass of icy water on a hot day, and unfortunately for Sakusa, Hinata is absolutely _parched_.

Unsubtle as ever, Hinata’s eyes rake down Sakusa’s body, pushing off the wall to saunter over to him. “I always knew you’d look amazing playing beach volleyball, Omi-san.”

Sakusa sighs, turning in full to look down at Hinata. “Does this mean you’re going to be even more obnoxious about your ‘beach mode’ fantasies?” He shouldn’t have raised his hands for finger quotes, it gave Hinata an opportunity to crowd his space.

Resting his chin on Sakusa's chest, Hinata's smile is slow and toothy. “Mm, probably.” Hands ghost over Sakusa’s sides, almost tickling, until they settle on his hips, thumbs flicking the waistband of Sakusa’s shorts.

Sakusa’s fingers reach out to pluck the white sport shirt layered over Hinata’s black dri-fit. “I take it this look is the reason you didn’t bother telling anyone we could wear long sleeves.” He’d been irritated earlier when he’d seen what Hinata was wearing on the beach — realizing far too late that he didn’t have to expose his arms to the potential sunburn. He’d been so incensed that he hadn’t even really processed how _good_ Hinata looked well into their day on the beach.

And Hinata did look good. He just didn’t need to be so damn smug about it.

Without a lick of guilt, Hinata rubs his nose on Sakusa’s chest, whuffing his scent like some gross little pervert as he continues to thumb distractingly at Sakusa’s waistband. Sakusa leans away when Hinata tries to take a whiff of his naked arms, rolling his eyes at Hinata’s cheeky wink. “If I’d told you, Omi-san, I wouldn’t have gotten to see you in _aaaallll_ of this.” He tugs at Sakusa’s waist, pulling their hips flush.

Sakusa jerks his chin towards the hotel bathroom. “Let me shower first.”

Hinata’s grip, which had been so light, suddenly tightens, eyes taking on a sharp edge as he meets Sakusa’s eye. “Uh-uh, Omi-san. I’ve been imagining fucking you on the beach _all_ day. No way am I letting you wash it all off first.”

Sakusa is momentarily annoyed at the way heat curls in his stomach. “I’m coated in sweat and sand, and who knows what else—”

“Probably sea salt.” Hinata hums dreamily, nosing at the collar of Sakusa’s jersey.

“Great, more salt,” Sakusa says dryly, trying to extricate himself.

He sometimes forgets how tenacious Hinata can be when he has his heart set on something. Like fucking a beach-roughened Sakusa. Hinata’s hands move in tandem, one sliding back to rake nails down Sakusa’s ass, just how he likes. The other Hinata shifts to press fingertips into Sakusa's pelvis. He is a little disappointed to see his dick betraying him, jumping with excitement at Hinata’s new and _very_ interesting touch.

Eyes wide and innocent like he isn’t currently fondling Sakusa — as if his hands _belong_ there — Hinata tips his head up with a beseeching smile. “ _Please_ , Omi-san? I just wanna make you feel _so good_.” His smile goes a little crooked, sensing Sakusa’s waning resolve. “Afterwards, I’ll clean you up good. _After_ I’ve made an absolute mess of you. I promise.”

Sakusa looks into the smug little face of the extremely handsome goblin standing in front of him, feeling him up, and lets out a weary sigh. “Fine, but we’re doing this on your bed.”

Hinata’s eyes glitter as he whoops with excitement. Sakusa can’t even manage a derisive snort before Hinata is shifting his weight, tossing Sakusa onto the nearest bed. He bounces once, scowling at Hinata. “What the fuck did I say about—”

Sakusa is cut off by Hinata straddling his stomach and lips capturing his own in a kiss that Hinata wastes no time in making absolutely filthy. Hands thread into his hair, tugging. Oh, so he was extra frisky, was it?

As Hinata’s tongue delves into Sakusa’s mouth, the magic fingers in his hair bump into the beach sunglasses perched there. Sakusa tries to pull back, hand reaching up to pluck the sunglasses off — Hinata’s hands are faster. He deftly swipes the sunglasses, replacing them on Sakusa’s face with a satisfied grin. Sakusa looks through the yellow-tinted haze of his glasses to give Hinata a bewildered squint. “What are you doing?”

Hinata leans back, sitting on Sakusa’s stomach as he stares down at him, gaze absolutely scorching. Fingers trail from Sakusa’s hair, to his neck, down his chest, before pausing to make him jerk with a flick on the nipple. Hinata is wearing that creepy predatory smile of his. “You’re so hot, Omi-san.” He bites his lip, clever fingers rucking up the hem of Sakusa’s shirt, just enough to expose his belly button. “I can’t wait to come all over you.”

Despite himself, and the goofy roleplay he’s found himself in, Sakusa’s mouth goes dry. Being looked at like that, as if Hinata can’t wait to absolutely drown in him, has his blood searing. Cheeks flushed, gaze hooded, Sakusa licks his lips. “What are you going to do first?”

There’s just something absolutely electric about the way Hinata’s expression shifts from something a little bit terrifying to eager, pleased excitement. Wide smile, eyes crinkling, he scoots lower, purposefully grinding on the rock hardness in Sakusa’s shorts as he goes. “Well, obviously I’m going to kiss you all over.”

Sakusa lifts his hips to help Hinata peel him out of his shorts and underwear, tossing them on the floor like some kind of barn animal. Sakusa rolls his eyes. “And how’re you going to manage that if I’m still wearing this shirt?”

Hinata ignores him, beginning Sakusa’s favorite ritual in the world, trailing kisses from one of Sakusa’s hip bones to the other. Ever an annoying, if sexy, nuisance, Hinata always, always, _always_ has to work Sakusa up lovingly with feather-light kisses down his legs, sometimes with the occasional scrape of teeth, or wet flash of tongue, before he’ll deign to swallow Sakusa’s cock down. As if there’s no satisfaction in blowing him unless Sakusa is a mewling mess underneath him first.

Not that Sakusa doesn’t love every second of it, eagerly anticipating what Hinata’s mouth will do next as he lifts his head just enough to work around Sakusa’s left knee. He jerks and gasps, nearly kicking Hinata in the face when he feels the ghost of teeth on the sensitive underskin there. But Hinata already anticipated him, hand holding him in a firm grip, not letting him move. It rips a groan from Sakusa’s chest, being held down like that, watching Hinata in his stupid, sexy dri-fit and t-shirt combo.

“Do you need to wear your shirt too for this ridiculous little fantasy?” Sakusa pants, writhing as Hinata’s tongue trails up the meat of his calf.

Hinata looks up through his eyelashes, tongue lewdly swiping over the knob of Sakusa’s knee. He lifts his head just enough to give Sakusa a clear-eyed stare. “I thought you’d want me to keep it on, Omi-san.”

Sakusa pushes up onto his elbows, glowering down past his achingly touch starved cock at the bastard who got him into this situation. “And why’s that?”

Hinata tips his head to the side like a dog thinking extra hard. “Well, you were eye-fucking me all day, weren’t you?” To punctuate his point, Hinata shifts his head just so, sinking his teeth in the base of Sakusa’s quad, eyes never leaving Sakusa’s face. Sakusa is a little embarrassed by the full-body shiver that pulls from him.

He slumps backward, pressing his palms to his face, partially to hide the heat in his cheeks, getting worse by the second under Hinata’s ministrations. Partially to gather his thoughts, sifting through the day’s events to see if Hinata was right— fuck. He had spent an inordinately long time stealing glances at Hinata anytime they were off the court today. Goddamn it.

Hinata approaches the nexus of Sakusa’s thighs once more, pulling the tension in his stomach even tighter in anticipation. Hinata leaves a biting kiss on his inner thigh that will undoubtedly bruise, and all Sakusa can do is sigh and squirm through it.

He finally removes his hands from his face and looks up when he feels Hinata stop, cheek pillowed on Sakusa’s thigh. “What are you—”

Eyes warm, Hinata’s hand strokes down Sakusa’s other thigh. “You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed, Omi-san.”

Sakusa wrinkles his nose, scowling down at him. “Fuck off.”

Hinata gives him a wide beaming smile. “Oh, I’d much rather fuck you.”

Sakusa loses the retort on the tip of his tongue as the blazing soft heat of Hinata’s mouth finally descends on his too long-neglected cock. Sakusa fists the comforter underneath him, trying desperately to keep his hips on the bed as Hinata delivers a sloppy, loud suck on his way down. He doesn’t stop until his nose hits Sakusa’s pubes, and he can feel the flutter of Hinata’s throat around his cockhead.

Hinata swallows and Sakusa knocks his head back, eyes squeezing shut as Hinata begins working his way up and down. The sounds alone feel more vulgar than any pornography he’s ever watched. The slurp of Hinata’s tongue on his tip, as he just barely lifts off from Sakusa’s cock, before swallowing him down once more. Hinata’s taking his dear sweet time, taking care to taste every inch of his dick like he has all day.

Hinata brings one hand up to massage Sakusa’s balls as he works, the other holding his hips down, lest Sakusa lose control and thrust upwards. Sakusa lifts his head enough to watch Hinata work, the yellow tint of the sunglasses giving the sight a slightly surreal edge. Sakusa hisses at the expert tug on his balls in time with the bob of Hinata’s head. If he keeps that up, Sakusa is going to be coating the back of Hinata’s throat soon. And he’d really rather much have Hinata inside him when that happens.

Licking his lips, trying to find his breath, Sakusa manages to pant, “I thought you were going to kiss me all over.”

Hinata lifts his head off Sakusa’s cock, the sound even more egregiously lewd than he’d just been, planting a loud smacking kiss on the tip of Sakusa’s dick, still glistening with precum and Hinata’s saliva. “Thanks for the reminder, Omi-san.” He starts crawling backward on his hands and knees, repositioning Sakusa’s legs. “Sometimes I forget myself with how good you taste.”

“I can’t imagine that it tastes like anything but ball sweat,” Sakusa remarks dryly, curious as to what Hinata will do next.

Hinata gives a dreamy little sigh. “Yeah. It was awesome.”

Sakusa’s lip curls. “Disgusting—”

“Turn over.”

All with the intense, unblinking eyes again. Sakusa is helpless but to do as Hinata says. Cheeks hot, he levers himself over, laying on his stomach, the comforter too scratchy for his sensitive wet cock. He adjusts his hips, trying to find a position that doesn’t slowly drive him insane. Hinata must notice his discomfort because he guides Sakusa’s knees so that he’s kneeling, hips in the air, face pressed into a pillow.

His dick feels heavy, swinging low between his legs, begging for just a little more touch. Soon, soon, _soon_. Hinata just needs to open him up and then he can—

Hinata shifts behind him, the sound of the little travel bottle of lube opening and shutting with a click. _Finally_. Sakusa shifts his hips, waiting for Hinata's first touch. Hinata trails slicked fingers down the length of his ass, going so far as to reach between Sakusa’s legs to give his cock a slow, lazy tug. Sakusa sighs, arcing his hips backward, waiting, _needing_ —

Instead of the slow coaxing firmness of Hinata’s fingers, Sakusa feels the pliant wet swipe of a tongue he’s all too familiar with. He tries to buck forward to get away from Hinata’s mouth, cheeks burning in humiliation. Hinata doesn’t let him go, lubed up hands holding his hips firmly. Sakusa arches around, glowering. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Trying to be cute, Hinata rests a cheek on Sakusa’s butt cheek, eyes too wide to be truly innocent. “Getting you ready so I can fuck you.”

“I haven’t showered.” Sakusa’s whole body shakes with the force of his embarrassment. They’ve never done _that_ unless he’s freshly stepped out of the shower. Hinata had talked him out of douching, but even that had been a long and involved conversation. He’s sweaty, and sandy, and salty and Hinata wants to try eating him out _now_?

Hinata lifts his head, leaning back and away, letting go of Sakusa’s hips. The teasing light has dimmed in his eyes. “I’m sorry, Omi-san, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Sakusa feels ridiculous, ass in the air, having this conversation. Still kind of desperately in need of release. He swallows around the embarrassment clogging his throat, eyes on the pillow in front of him. “I’m not _clean_.”

Hinata swipes a hand down to squeeze Sakusa’s calf. “I know you think that, but all I’ve been thinking about today is tasting the beach on your skin, everywhere.” He gives Sakusa’s calf another squeeze. “But if you don’t want to, I can just use my hands.” His voice is gentle and soft, calm. Reassuring. Never any judgement, only wanting Sakusa to be happy.

Sakusa glowers mutinously down at the pillow in his arms. Letting out a breath, he gives one jerky nod. “Fine, but you’re not allowed to complain to me about the taste later.”

Hinata’s sharp intake of breath is pure, undiluted joy. Sakusa braces, expecting Hinata to dive back in. Instead, he feels slow and gentle kisses curve up his ass to his lower back before Hinata starts the process over on his other cheek. He continues ghosting tender kisses over Sakusa until he’s practically wild with the need to feel that little goblin tongue inside him.

He’s about to bite out that Hinata can _hurry it up already_ , when he finally feels that warm, wet heat slide against his hole. Hinata gives a pleased hum at Sakusa’s bitten-off groan. As is always the case when Hinata eats him out, fingers pulling and prodding at Sakusa’s cheeks, grazing over the sensitive skin of his taint, tongue working like Hinata’s having the best treat he’s ever tasted — Sakusa presses his face into the pillow clutched in his arms and tries not to sob.

There is nothing in the world that Hinata gets off on more than Sakusa being loud in bed, and Sakusa absolutely cannot abide that. He does his best to clench his teeth at the roll of Hinata’s tongue inside of him and the massage of a thumb into his perineum. He muffles soft groans and sighs into his pillow. Sakusa’s reluctance towards noise always seems to spur Hinata on further, like he’s competing at the Olympics. He wants nothing more than a gold medal in Sakusa sex noises.

The worst part is Hinata always fucking wins too. When he adds a slicked up finger to slide in beyond where his tongue can reach, Sakusa knows he’s going to lose — because Hinata is a crafty fucker, who plunges and explores and takes his time like he’s not some sort of greedy goblin who always wants all of Sakusa’s everything. No, he makes Sakusa work for it, until his hips are grinding back and he’s biting out little pleas because the thing he wants most in the world is for Hinata to milk an orgasm out of him until he blacks out.

Without fail each and every time Sakusa practically begs for it, desperate for more. More tongue, more fingers, that aching curl and press and rock of clever calloused fingers over the best place in the world. It barely takes Hinata five minutes to turn Sakusa into a desperate puddle of pornstar moans and whines. The yellow-tinted glasses press a line into Sakusa’s cheekbone from the pressure of the pillow on his face. With a grunt, he swipes them off, knocking them onto the comforter.

The slick of Hinata’s tongue isn’t enough; neither is the ball tightening sucks from his lips. The fingers in him scissor and slide with growing ease. The thing Sakusa wants more than anything is for Hinata to hold him down and fuck him like his life depends on it. Like Sakusa’s heart will explode unless Hinata personally drains Sakusa of all his cum. But he’ll never say that out loud. _Oh no_.

Instead, he’ll rock his hips back, drool soaking into the pillow pressed against his face as he sobs with a growing need for release. Hinata is there for him, finally adding that blessed stretch of a third finger, tongue lapping at the edges of Sakusa’s hole, as they finally curl perfect and true. Sakusa's vision goes hazy and white, standing on the knife’s edge of his own orgasm, waiting for Hinata to toss him over fully. The squeeze of Hinata’s tongue trying to fit inside his hole with all three of his fingers is what does Sakusa in.

Ever an absolute monster, Hinata fucking milks him through it, Sakusa nearly asphyxiating himself in a drool-soaked pillow as he comes hard, lightning shooting through his veins, making his blood fizz. It feels like an eternity in fifteen seconds where everything is too hot and too much, with the exception of the fingers and tongue working together to squeeze cum out of Sakusa like he’s an overused toothpaste tube.

He feels boneless when he finally comes down, nearly dropping into the wet spot he just splattered into the comforter. He catches himself at the last second, letting out one final panting groan as Hinata pulls out of him. Sakusa is just about to roll over onto his back, wishing to see the undoubtedly smug little grin greasing Hinata’s face, when he feels Hinata’s hands on his hips. He lifts Sakusa just enough to help peel him out of the beach jersey, tossing it haphazardly onto the ground.

Sakusa is too much of a ragdoll now to even manage a curious glance backward, strong hands flip him, throwing Sakusa onto his back with a floppy bounce. He’s about to chide Hinata _once again_ for tossing him around in bed when he notices something awful at his back.

Sakusa freezes, staring at Hinata in horror as the cool, sticky sensation of his own cum settles into his lower back. Hinata swipes at his spit and lube slick mouth with the back of his hand looking all too pleased with himself, adjusting himself so that he’s lining up with the hole he’s just rimmed into oblivion. Sakusa is _furious_. “You asshole—”

He’s cut off by Hinata grinning at him, the tip of his cock teasing at Sakusa’s entrance. “No, Omi-san. Your asshole.” Then he jerks his hips forward, sinking to the hilt.

When Sakusa recovers from the overwhelming intrusion — air punched out of his lungs from his post-orgasm sensitivity, wrist pressed against his mouth to try and muffle his whines — he manages to peel his eyes open to glower up at Hinata, kneeling patiently, waiting for the go-ahead. “You’re not funny, Hinata.”

Hinata actually laughs at him, _the fucker_ , plucking Sakusa’s left leg up to hook over his shoulder and placing a kiss on his knee. “That’s okay, I’m good at lots of other stuff.”

Sakusa doesn’t take the bait. He is not going to ask ‘ _like what_?’ because that is exactly what Hinata wants — probably to punctuate it with a roll of his hips or something equally obnoxious. So instead, Sakusa just rolls his eyes, gesturing down at where they’re joined. “Could you get on with it?”

Hinata laughs again, rolling his hips nice and easy, watching Sakusa’s face intently for any reaction. Sakusa resolutely stares back at him, willing his face not to flush. More. One of Hinata’s hands moves to curve around Sakusa’s waist, the other bracing the leg looped over Hinata’s shoulder as he starts to eek out a rhythm. “You always make every little reaction I earn the best, Omi-san, y’know that?”

It’s the affectionate little smile Hinata gives him that has a well of irritation opening up in Sakusa. His mouth opens to sneer something biting — when Hinata abruptly shifts his weight. He presses forward, ratcheting up Sakusa’s thigh so his knee nearly comes to his chest. Hinata’s other hand still squeezes his hip, pressing him down into the bed as he starts to fuck Sakusa in earnest.

The strength, control, and power Hinata displays has something absolutely igniting inside Sakusa’s stomach. He’s all sensation and overwhelmed feeling, noticing too much, feeling too full, every hot mortifying inch as Hinata slides out, and thrusts back in. The way he groans and sighs and filthy little gasps tumble out of his mouth at every invasion. The bump and jerk of his knee hooked over Hinata’s shoulder. The press of Hinata’s fingers into his hip; he’s certain he’s going to see bruises once they’re finished.

He doesn’t care. Watching that cresting intensity on Hinata’s face — brows knit, tongue peeking out, eyes focusing intently at Sakusa’s face, catching him watching— Hinata’s lips spread wide into a toothy, feral grin, and even that is enough to squeeze Sakusa’s heart in excitement. Sakusa flutters his eyelashes, beside himself with anticipation, needing to know what Hinata will do.

“You’re so dirty, Omi-san.” Hinata hums, grin alighting wider when Sakusa scowls up at him, already warm cheeks burning. Before he can think of a sufficiently biting response, Hinata stills, pulling an ungainly whine from Sakusa’s throat, annoyed when Hinata laughs. “You look like you want me to bend you in half and fuck you into the mattress.”

Once again, Sakusa’s eyelashes flutter. He bites at the corner of his lip and gives a small jerk of a nod, delighting in the way Hinata’s eyes burn him with their hunger. Like Sakusa is the tastiest post-game meal he can think of.

Hinata, as always, meets and surpasses his expectations. With no effort in the slightest, Hinata slides out of him, leaving Sakusa gapingly empty, only for a moment while Hinata adjusts him. Lifting Sakusa’s hips until his spine curves, chin tucked into his chest, legs, and ass in the air. And then Hinata braces warm calloused hands on the back of Sakusa’s thighs, forcing him to bend even further, knees nearly bracketing his head. Blessedly, his lower back is now out of that gross tacky wet spot of his own jizz.

Satisfied with their new position, Hinata thrusts back inside and it’s like a circuit completes in Sakusa. As if Hinata’s freaky stamina and alarming refractory period are catching, Sakusa feels his cock start to swell against his own stomach. Each snap of Hinata’s hips, every rock of Sakusa’s knees towards the mattress, the press and bruise of strong hands on his thighs — it’s all nearly too much.

Sakusa lets out a mewling sob as Hinata bumps up against his overused prostate, fingers scrabbling across the blanket to find somewhere on Hinata to grab, squeeze, scratch — managing only to graze his nails on the outside of Hinata’s thighs, powerful muscles flexing and pulling as he fucks Sakusa’s brains out onto the hotel bed.

Hinata dips forward, Sakusa’s knees nearly coming to rest on either side of his head from the press of Hinata’s hands. He has the most intent look on his face as he meets Sakusa’s eyes — still somehow able to keep his rhythm up at this angle. It makes Sakusa’s dick twitch at the physical display. “Omi-san, you make the sexiest sounds.” His eyes flick down between them, shitty little goblin smirk creasing his mouth when he notices Sakusa is hard again. “I wonder what sound you’ll make when I make you come like this.”

Sakusa can’t even form a coherent thought, let alone a sentence. So he tries in vain to lift his hips, fighting gravity and Hinata’s strength, desperate for more. Needing to be thrown over a cliff again. Wanting to watch Hinata blow himself apart because of Sakusa. Desperate little cries of _”Omi, Omi, Omi,”_ whispered into Sakusa’s skin like a prayer.

“I wonder if I can do this one-handed.” Hinata muses to himself. Before Sakusa can ask, Hinata lifts his right hand from the back of Sakusa’s thighs, causing him to list slightly off to port. Though he doesn’t have a chance to criticize, because Hinata is wrapping that warm calloused hand around Sakusa’s heavy cock, hips still working Sakusa open and if this position was a circuit before, now Hinata’s turned him into a perfectly finished puzzle. The image in stark, perfect relief. Hinata is going to make him cum on his own face and Sakusa is actually going to fucking _like_ it.

He feels half-insane with how good he feels, Hinata plundering his ass, wrist working in tandem with his thrusts, jerking Sakusa off in a never-ending crescendo. Sakusa is pretty sure he wails when he finally comes undone the second time, Hinata never stopping for a second, each nerve ending is made up of an electrical fire and Sakusa swears even his fucking hair follicles tingle with unrepentant pleasure.

Best of all, he blew his load so fucking hard earlier that he only had enough cum to dribble onto his chest, not bukkake-ing himself in the face.

Hinata’s godlike sex-volleyball hybrid hand comes off his dick as Sakusa continues to shake from the reverberations of his own orgasm. That hand fuses right back where it belongs, a bruising grip on Sakusa’s thigh, bending him even further as Hinata’s tempo finally loses its steady rhythm. Sakusa brings his hands up to dig his nails into Hinata’s forearms, reveling in the hiss that elicits. Sakusa wants to watch him come undone. Wants to witness Hinata absolutely losing it. Wants to watch that focused and intense expression melt at the force of his orgasm.

“Omi, fuck. Omi.” It has Sakusa staring up at Hinata’s mouth and he wants it so fucking bad. All of it, always now, tomorrow, forever.

Hinata catches his tongue between his teeth, lips shiny and slick. The only thing Sakusa can think of, through the air being punched out of his lungs by the force of Hinata’s hips, is how much he wants that tongue in his mouth. He wants Hinata’s tongue fucking him like his cock is, wants to taste Hinata’s yell as he orgasms.

His fingers dig in sharply, making Hinata focus on him. “Kiss me.” Sakusa hisses through a bitten-off groan. He watches Hinata’s eyebrows go up in momentary surprise, before he bends Sakusa even further, until he can reach down and kiss him. It's tongue and teeth, and lips too slick. Sakusa is an ouroboros of pleasure and he wants to live in this moment forever. Hinata’s invasion on both end, the swipe of a too talented tongue that—

Why does Hinata’s kiss taste like manufactured, plastic strawberry?

Through the pleasurable fog in his brain, it finally clicks where that tongue has been last and Sakusa tries and fails to reel backward, in an effort to get Hinata’s dirty ass-mouth off his own. But he’s being fucked into the mattress like he wanted and there’s nowhere for him to run. _Fuck_. So Sakusa does the next thing he can think of: he bites down _hard_ on Hinata’s tongue.

Instead of getting Hinata to rear back, the hands on Sakusa’s thighs become crushing — one, two, three more snaps of his hips and Hinata gives a muffled cry into Sakusa’s mouth as he finally orgasms hard. Sakusa rips his head away, feeling Hinata go a bit boneless above him, panting into Sakusa’s collarbone as he collects himself. They stay like that, panting into each other’s skin, for a few moments as reality smears away the sex haze.

Sakusa is in desperate need of a toothbrush, mouthwash, maybe some tongue bleach, is that a thing? His postcoital glow dampened by the fact that he just had Hinata’s unwashed, ass eating tongue in his mouth. He should have fucking _showered_. Never again. Next time—

Hinata pulls away, softening cock sliding with enough friction to give Sakusa another jolt of pleasure on his way out. Hinata does not let go of Sakusa’s hips though, keeping his ass off the bed, legs askew in the air still. Through panted breaths, Sakusa reaches a hand up to grab Hinata’s attention, wanting to be put down — when he notices the look in Hinata’s eyes. “What—”

Still holding his hips, Hinata bends down, eyes intent on what can only be the absolute mess he's made of Sakusa’s ass. The look in his eye isn’t dissimilar to the one Hinata gets when there’s a ball in the air just for him to spike. Even still, cheeks blazing red from exertion and a little bit of mortification, Sakusa watches entranced as Hinata lowers his head, tongue out. The press of soft, wet tongue to his oversensitive hole is almost too much. Hinata doesn’t take long — one, two passes of his tongue — before he’s pulling his head away.

His mouth is full when he lifts his head, a speculative light to his face, gaze flicking to Sakusa’s mouth. Sakusa disabuses him of that notion _immediately_. “You can swallow or you can spit. I’m not having that ass cum in my mouth.”

Hinata snorts and then proceeds to choke and for one heartstopping second Sakusa has a horrific vision of Hinata cough-spitting his own cum all over Sakusa, still bent in half like some sort of increasingly uncomfortable fuck-pretzel.

Like the champ he is though, Hinata perseveres and manages to not spit-take his own cum all over Sakusa in the worst mental image of bukkake Sakusa can fathom. He watches in full-body relief as Hinata manages to swallow, lifting a hand away from propping up Sakusa’s lower back, to cover his mouth. As if swallowing was the uncouth thing that just happened.

At long last, Hinata finally lets Sakusa’s hips drop, guiding him down until he’s lying flat on the bed, warm hands massaging the muscles in his thighs, trying to help the pins and needles sensation setting into Sakusa’s legs. Heaving a heavy sigh, Sakusa flops an arm over his eyes. “Clean me.”

Hinata laughs, pressing a tickling kiss to Sakusa’s belly button, probably laving up some of Sakusa’s jizz splattered there — like the cum goblin he apparently is. “I suppose I did say I’d wash you nice and good _after_ I made you feel good.”

Sakusa lifts his arm enough to squint at Hinata from under it. “You also set me back down in the wet spot.” He remarks dryly.

Hinata gives him a sheepish smile, pushing to a stand so he can dart into the bathroom. “Oops?” he throws over his shoulder in an absolute non-apology. Sakusa debates getting up to follow him, cutting out the middleman of a damp rag and just having a shower — but finds he’s too boneless to even sit up, let alone stand.

Hinata comes back, and does what he does best, and takes thorough care of cleaning Sakusa, never failing to trail kisses in the wake of the cloth on damp, air-chilled skin. Sakusa gives a full-body shiver when Hinata passes the cloth gently over his hole, wanting to press his face into the pillow again to hide how much he enjoys the tingling little brush of Hinata’s lips on him. Instead, he squeezes his eyes shut and tries to think about the gross tacky cum on his back, and not the gaping maw of his affections for the little bastard taking care of him.

He feels the bed dip as Hinata kneels beside him, pressing a kiss to Sakusa’s forehead moles. “Wanna take a shower with me, Omi-san? I’ll wash your hair.”

Sakusa cracks one eye open to squint up at Hinata. Stupid Hinata and his stupid freckles and warm, inviting eyes, making Sakusa want to kiss his dirty ass-mouth again. “Will you blow dry my hair after?”

Hinata’s smile dimples and it takes all of Sakusa’s willpower not to poke it with his finger. “Yeah, I can even use the diffuser too.”

Sakusa is in love with this man and desperately wants to kiss him. But first— “Brush your teeth before we get in the shower.” Hinata’s eyes light up with amusement and even when it’s at Sakusa’s expense he’s still utterly fond of that expression. Not that Hinata isn’t already more than a little aware of that fact. “Or I’ll never kiss you again.”

Hinata, an utter bastard, laughs in his face, gentle hands tugging on Sakusa’s arms so he can sit up, guiding him to the end of the bed. Sakusa glowers up at him mutely, now standing between Sakusa’s legs, head feeling light and whooshy from two orgasms and not enough food. Hinata brings his hands up, cupping Sakusa’s face between them. “Okay, but only because you asked so meanly and I wanna make out with you while I fuck you against the shower wall.”

Sakusa glances down at Hinata’s half chub, before he sighs through his nose, holding his hands out to be lifted up. Instead, Hinata grips Sakusa’s waist, easily lifting him in a fireman’s carry, like he hasn’t been playing beach volleyball all day and then fucking Sakusa’s brains out onto the bed. Too tired and wrung out to do anything about it, Sakusa allows himself to flop, becoming a dead weight for Hinata to manage.

Hinata, as always, does so with flying colours.

“You’re going to buy me dinner after this,” Sakusa grumbles as Hinata maneuvers them towards the bathroom. He feels the patronizing tap of Hinata’s hand on his ass as they make their way into the bathroom, and it takes everything in Sakusa not to complain.

At least Hinata didn’t make a creampie joke? Small blessings.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/boomturkeyao3)


End file.
